Diane Fahey
Diane Mary Fahey (born 2 January 1945) is an Australian poet. Life Fahey was born Diane Mary Brotheridge in Melbourne, Australia and currently lives in the Barwon Heads area, near Geelong. Fahey holds a B.A . and an M.A. in Literature, and a Ph.D. in Creative Writing for her study, 'Places and Spaces of the Writing Life'. Fahey has been widely published in Australia and internationally and received writing grants from the Australia Council, Arts Victoria and Arts South Australia. She has been writer in residence at Ormond College, University of Melbourne and the University of Adelaide. Her main creative concerns are nature writing, Greek myths, visual art, fairy tales and literary mystery novels. Her most recent collection Sea Wall and River Light (Five Islands Press) is a series of sonnets about Barwon Heads, tracing the year at that place. Recognition Fahey has been awarded writer’s fellowships and grants from Arts SA and Arts Victoria, and from the Australia Council, from which she also received support for writer’s residencies in Venice, at the Tyrone Guthrie Centre in Ireland, and at the University of Adelaide. Poetry awards she has received include the Mattara Poetry Prize, the Wesley Michel Wright Poetry Prize, and the John Shaw Neilson Poetry Prize. She was co-winner of the 2007 Judith Wright Poetry Prize, for Sea Wall and River Light. Publications *''Voices from the Honeycomb''. Milton, Qld: Jacaranda Press, 1986. *''Metamorphoses''. Sydney: Dangaroo Press, 1988. *''Turning the Hourglass''. Sydney: Dangaroo Press, 1990. *''Mayflies in Amber''. Sydney: Angus and Robertson, 1993. * The Body in Time / Nervous Arcs (with Jordie Albiston). North Melbourne, Vic: Spinifex Press, 1995. *''Listening to a Far Sea''. Sydney: Hale and Iremonger, 1998. *''The Sixth Swan''. Woollongong, NSW: Five Islands Press, 2001. *''Sea Wall and River Light''. Carlton, Vic: Five Islands Press, 2006. *''The Mystery of Rosa Moreland''. Melbourne: Clouds of Magellan, 2008."Diane Fahey," Mascara Literary Review, Issue 3 (March 2008), Mascara Poetry Inc., Web, Mar. 6, 2012. *''Winter Solstice, and other poems''. Warner’s Bay, NSW: Picaro Press, 2008. *''The Wing Collection: New and selected poems''. Puncher & Wattmann, 2011.Diane Fahey, Southword Journal. Web, Aug. 3, 3014. *''The Stone Garden: Poems from Clare''. Clouds of Magellan, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Australian Poetry Library.Diane Fahey (1945- ), Australian Poetry Library, Web, Mar. 6, 2012. See also *List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems *"Cormorants at Solstice" *Diane Fahey at Southword Journal ("Birds at Dawn," "Old Age") *Diane Fahey four poems at Mascara Literary Review *A Brief Biography and some Poems *Diane Fahey - profile and selections from The Mystery of Rosa Moreland. *Diane Fahey (1945- ) at the Australian Poetry Library (499 poems). ;Prose *An account by Diane Fahey of places visited and people met during the Australian Poetry Tour of Ireland, 2013. ;Audio / video *Diane Fahey at YouTube ;About *Diane Fahey in the Oxford Companion to Australian Literature. *Diane Fahey Poet Official website Category:1945 births Category:Australian poets Category:Australian women writers Category:Women poets Category:Living people Category:Poets from Melbourne Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:University of Melbourne alumni